Plush and Ribbon
by AmyHollands
Summary: AKA: Adopted Orphans AU. A normal life AU where team RWBY met in a orphanage and later adopted and separated. Five years later, they meet in high school.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Four friends, children who haven't reached double digit age, met under the worse of circumstances. They met in an orphanage, joining in different times.

There was the first, the sister pair: Ruby Rose and older sister Yang Xiao Long. The two were dropped off at the front of the orphanage. Not only were they the first of the group, but the first kids to join the newly open center. More children have joined since then. Yang had a natural talent for comforting the new children that join the orphanage, often befriending them. Ruby, on the other hand, was always the baby of all the children. She hated being away from Yang, even for a moment. She's quite the crybaby.

Yang turned five, three years after being dropped off with Ruby, when the second of the group joined. Her name is Weiss Schnee. En route to a family vacation outside of the town, a sharp turn and a blind spot lead to a tragic car accident. Only Weiss survived. When she joined the orphanage, she became close to the sister pair and learned the ins and outs of the center. Weiss often helped with picking the perfect kid for adults willing to adopt. Weiss was always seen taking care of the youngest child, Ruby Rose. After Ruby started calling her 'Rice,' it became a bit of a joke among the other kids. Though Ruby gets mad when they'd tease her.

Two years after Weiss came, the last of the group joined the orphanage. Blake Belladonna. A very shy, timid girl who often carried around a cat doll her parents gave her before they became hospitalized. Blake was luckily alright health-wise. She really opened up to Yang and felt the most comfortable around her than any of the other kids. She got lonely often, and Blake would sneak into Yang's room to sleep with her. The first time she did it, Yang was so shocked, she fell out of bed. Yang was cuddling her by that morning. Blake and Yang were always together, as Weiss and Ruby were.

.

..

...

They spent the next two years together. They were the best of friends. At one point, they thought that they'd be together forever, forgetting that eventually the four of them would be adopted.

Though she was the last to join of the group, Blake was the first to be adopted. A single mother and her five year old daughter were looking for a young, nice girl to adopt. Weiss requested a few girls, but she loved Blake the most. Yang thought Blake may get lonely and had been working on a black cat plush doll, clothed in pieces of her own clothes. Blake named her "Yin," as a dedication to Yang. She's always kept Yin with her, even bringing her to school sometimes. She also gave her parent's cat doll to her new little sister when she was adopted.

As Blake lived with them, she loved her mother and little sister as they did with her. But there were nights were she missed Yang. She would stay up and write a letter in her private journal to Yang, telling her about her feelings. She'd never send them though and lock it up.

Next to be adopted was Weiss, a full year after Blake. A CEO of a finance company wanted to adopt a very responsible child. The minutes he saw Weiss managing Ruby, he wanted Weiss. Ruby clung onto her for a very long time, but Yang eventually got Ruby off. Weiss worried about Ruby and told Yang to watch out for her.

Weiss was put in Beacon Academy: Girls' Division. She was always top of her class and pretty popular around school. At home, her adopted father was always proud of her and spoiling her. Although she enjoyed having a father, Weiss did miss her friends back in the orphanage. She spent nights singing Ruby's lullaby while clutching onto her pillow.

Finally, just as Ruby and Yang were about to give up trying to find parents who would want them, a pair of parents looked for two children a few months after Weiss left. After the wife was claimed infertile, they became distraught for years. Finally, the couple compromised to adopt children. They could never find the perfect pair though. They were about to give up when they found the orphanage Yang and Ruby were living at. Soon later, Yang and Ruby were adopted.

Ruby still had trouble with her tantrums after she and Yang were adopted. She always wanted to see Weiss and Yang always did calm her down. It wasn't until Yang and their adoptive father went away for the weekend that Ruby started to behave. Their adoptive mother had punished Ruby and Ruby started to fear her mother hating her more. She skipped two grade levels and was later put into the same classes as Yang. Yang was always the star jock and was often recruited to join or help with sports teams. Ruby often hung out with star students and became very responsible. When Yang would try and not do her homework, Ruby would be around to convince her.

.

..

...

Middle school graduation. And neither of the four expected to be meeting again.

Ruby's and Yang's parents finally saved enough money to put the two girls in Beacon Academy: Girls' High School Division. Ruby had always wanted to attend for its literature program. She wanted to study literature in the future to write young adult novels. Yang was a tag along, going to the school's sports program. She wanted to be a professional sports player in the future.

Blake would attend Beacon Academy for their science program, wanting to go into biology to become a Veterinarian. She took a liking to animals due to 'Yin.' Of the original four, Blake was to only one who had gotten into dating. She had been seeing Adam Taurus, a boy from her middle school whom she considered her very close friend.

Weiss would continue on their business program, where she would take over her father's company one day.


	2. Five Years Later

**Chapter 1**

_~Five years later~_

Fifteen-year-old Yang was a real tomboy and often sports minded. Her bedroom was filled with posters of various star athletes, disheveled across her walls. It seemed she placed her posters wherever she found room. There was a trophy case in her room, storing all her middle school achievements in various sports. But a lot of them were from her #1 sport, basketball, mainly MVP trophies. One of her most valuable items was on her desk: a group picture of the last time "Team RWBY" was together back in the orphanage. It was framed, placed by her laptop. Her closet door was covered with pictures of her friends, adopted parents, and Ruby.

Yang awoke from slumber, finding the strength to get out of bed. Yang let out a large yawn before moving to the bathroom across the hall. A calendar on her door noted that school would begin the next day.

As Yang came out of the bathroom Ruby came out of her bedroom, a little ways down the hall from her's. She was still in her pajamas, as was Yang "Oh, good morning Yang."

"Mornin' Sis" Yang greeted back.

Ruby wore glasses now. They were red with a square frame. A while back, Ruby worked and read in the dark until one day, she started bumping into things. She became near-sighted and got glasses a year ago. She feared getting contacts, and didn't mind being looked at with her glasses. Ruby took pride in her glasses.

"Girls, are you up?" A female voice came from downstairs.

"Yes, mom!" Yang and Ruby answered in unison.

"Come on down. I have breakfast ready." Their adopted mom notified them.

"Kay"

After getting dressed for the day, Yang and Ruby went down to the kitchen for breakfast.

.

..

...

At the kitchen table, Yang and Ruby sat across the way from their adopted dad, whom was reading the sports section of the newspaper. Breakfast was Rice, Eggs, and Bacon. A traditional breakfast was always a good one. Yang ate a few eggs while leaning forward to try and read current events in the sports world.

"Come on, Yang. Can you sit up right? You are a girl. Have some class" Ruby looked over.

"I'm using utensils, aren't I? I'm actually sitting and talking with my mouth closed. It's totally fine" Yang justified her eating habits.

Their mom joined them for breakfast at the table. "Mom, Yang's doing it again" Ruby sighed.

The mom looked over to her husband "Dear, can you please set down the newspaper? You know Yang can't help but try and read it over her food."

The dad folded the paper and set it down beside her "Oh, that's right. I'm sorry dear."

"Dad! You don't have to listen to mom. I'll eat properly" Yang begged.

"Sorry, sport. We can read it together afterwards, okay?" The dad prepared his plate. The mom did the same. "By the way, the Crows are dominating this season."

"Yeah! Alright!" Yang cheered.

"Yang!" Ruby and their mom shouted in unison.

"Sorry guys." Yang calmed down to finish her breakfast. The mom sighed.

"Sometimes, I forget I'm raising two girls instead of a son and a daughter." The mom started to eat, teasing Yang's boyish personality.

"It's not a bad thing, you know" Yang finished her plate and went to put it in the sink "I'll be out in the court, Dad. I want to get some practice in before showing Beacon what they have to look forward." Yang went out to the backyard, where there was a tennis court that doubled as a basketball court.

Ruby watched her leave "She's excited to play for Beacon, isn't she?"

"How about you? This is your dream school, isn't it, Honey?" The mom spoke to Ruby.

"Of course. Beacon has the best literature program Vale has to offer. I'm going to be a great author. Just watch!" Ruby was pumped. "Oh that's right. Mom, a new bookstore opened across the school. Do you think you could-"

"Of course, honey. I was going to ask if you wanted to go too."

Ruby smiled and nodded her head "I can't wait to see the kinds of books they'll have."

The mom and dad looked at their adopted children, both hyped to go to their dream school. Although Yang was going because of Ruby, their parents could see that Yang wanted to attend the school and play for the school's basketball team. If it was sports, Yang could go on for days if she could.

Ruby was a fan of books, specifically fantasy and action. Young adult and contemporary could be thrown in as her go-to genres, as well. Her favorite series currently is about a scythe-wielding girl who joins a combat school to follow her dreams of hunting various kinds of monsters. Ruby found herself connecting to the main character of the story a lot.

.

..

...

Yang shot a couple free shots from the three point line with a cart full of baskets. She didn't make all of them, but she did make a majority of them. Yang threw a basketball a little too high and it went over the fence "Uh oh."

Yang went out to the fence and climbed up to see her ball in the middle of the yard "Aw man… And he's probably still asleep…" Yang said. She went out the back gate and went next door. She pushed in a few loose boards of the large wooden fence and squeezed her way through to enter the backyard. She snuck her way in and reached her way to the ball.

"Got it" Yang picked up the ball and started tracing back to the open part of her neighbor's fence.

"You know, you could have just called" Yang was caught by her long time friend, Neptune Vasilias. They have been friends since Yang got adopted, and he often watched out for her.

"Hehe, sorry Neppy" Yang turned to Neptune.

"Can you quit calling me that" Neptune complained. Yang stuck her tongue out in response. "I really should tell my parents to fix the fence."

"You know you can't keep me out forever."

Neptune sighed "Just get out before my parents know. You're going to be in trouble again."

"Your parents love me. Don't sweat it."

"Are you asking for a misdemeanor?!" Neptune shouted

"Of course I'm not. I just know your parents won't mind is all." Yang sniffed the air "Oh, did your mom make her famous omelets? You don't mind if I swing in and get some on my way out, do you?" Yang walked passed him "Thanks. Oh, and don't forget to close the fence. You don't want weirdos coming in."

Neptune sarcastically spoke "God forbid that ever happen."

.

..

...

Yang helped herself to her own omelet, which was previously made for her. Neptune entered the house after fixing the fence.

"It's good to see yer again, Yang. But yer've seriously got to work on those free throws of yers" Mr. Vasilias commented. Yang laughed, eating her omelet. "And didn't yer have breakfast already? I heard yer ma made breakfast this mornin'."

"She did. And I ate, but I smelled Mama V's omelets. I couldn't pass that up" Yang commented. Neptune went to his cell phone and called Yang's dad to inform him where she was at. After Neptune hung up, Yang rose her hand to him "Thanks Neppy!"

"I told you not to call me that!" Neptune yelled. He turned to his parents "And you two are too lenient with her. You should be calling the cops!"

"Oh, pipe down son. She's a good friend of ours" Mrs. Vasilias argued "Once you've calmed down, you can have your omelet."

"You mean the one she's eating" Neptune noted.

"And it was really good" Yang responded.

"Have you no shame?!"

.

..

...

Yang left the Vasilias' home a few minutes later and went home, shortly after Ruby and their mom left. Her dad opened the door for her and Yang went straight to her room. She threw the basketball in the air a couple times and looked around her room. Yang was utterly bored.

Yang let out a huge sigh and came out of the room "Dad, I'm going for a run."

"Usual route?"

"The long one."

"Okay, be careful honey." The dad watched the sports channel.

"Tell me how Haven does. Neppy and I have a bet going" Yang mentioned.

"Alright dear."

Yang left the house and started to run down the street, passed the Vasilias' home. She was very focused.

As she ran forward, a car drove by her with a young girl in the back. This alone was enough to break her concentration. Yang was reminded of the last moment she had with Blake.

"Blake…" Yang whispered under her breath. Yang unconsciously moved faster and, eventually, started to run after the car. She closed the gap between her and the car. "Where are you taking her?" Yang mouthed the words of her nine-year-old self, chasing after the cab that took Blake away.

Yang returned to her present self, laying on someone's yard and breathing heavy. The car she was chasing was long gone. Yang sat up and took a sip from the water bottle she always brought. She poured water on her face and sat on the yard for a few moments, thinking about Blake.

"Five years later and all I still want is see that crybaby. How pathetic is that" Yang thought to herself. She looked up at the sky "I wonder what she's up to?"

"Hey, mind getting off the yard?" A male voice rang from behind. It was a tall, slender man about her age. Maybe a little bit older. He had short, spiky hair that was brown with a red tint in it. He wore some glasses, similar to Ruby's. Yang thought of him as rude, but she couldn't get into a fight with someone she's never met. She stood up and wiped blades of grass of her running shorts.

"I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't paying attention. Are you new here? I've never seen you around before" Yang asked politely.

"No. I've always lived here. I see you run by here once in a while."

_That's a little creepy_, Yang thought to herself. "So what's your name?"

"It's Adam. Adam Taurus." Adam was very uninterested in the conversation alone. Was he being polite? Or trying not to raise suspicious? Yang didn't know, and she didn't want to know. She only wanted to get out of there.

"Well, alright… I'll just… yeah…" Yang started her run again. _What a weird guy…_


End file.
